zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 14
"No, not, not here again." I spat out. I awakened in Termina, it was as I remembered it. Though it was in peril. Though the moon no longer lingered over the sky, Clock Town was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, houses crumbled to the ground. Suit filled the air and I was nearly blinded by dust. It was dirty, disgusting, and frightening. No happiness was about, and anyone around was either a mugger, or had poverty. "Hm hm hm hm hm..." A voice giggled. I looked toward the voice, to see the Happy Mask Salesman. "You." I managed to mutter out, "You have healed the spirits of many, and for that I am greatful. I can repay you by helping you on your quest. Phos examined the Happy Mask Salesman, and realized then who he was. I didn't even realize this at all. "Skoteinos, that's, that's you! You're him! You're - my father." "Hm hm hm. You're mother would be proud." "How could you do that? You left me, and then put this curse upon me. Who are you? I've been looking for you for as long as I can remember." "A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life. You, are that man. Live your life, and forget about me." I had no idea whatsoever what was between them. Phos had too many backstories that I didn't know about. "Why would I forget about you?" remarked Phos, "What you did to me, you cursed me, and then you paralyzed me! What kind of father are you?" "Right now I am not your priority, and what I did then was a test. For now I bid you farewell, and wish safety upon your travels." Skoteinos faded away, leaving us to our own. "Well, this place is worse than I remember." I said, "Yeah. And you went here when it was bad, this now is just horrid. It's as if, something hit it, and it hit it hard. But didn't even try." Phos replied "Well, we should find Saria. Wherever she is." ---- Skull Kid was in what appeared to be West Clock Town. "Is this, is this clock town?" Skull Kid muttered, "And, and it's destroyed." Skull Kid lingered around the town, finding that no happiness was about. All was dead, and nothing good. He even heard voices, faint, familiar voices. Voices of friends, but voices he couldn't quite make out. Skull Kid opened a door to a building that was in ruins, he walked inside. Inside he saw a girl, a girl cloaked in green. She appeared to be nearly dead, and had a dagger, a dagger in her shoulder. Skull Kid walked up to her, he said, "Can-can I help you at all?" "Tell him, tell him I was here." The girls breaths grew shorter and faster, and she died. At that moment Skull Kid realized who she was. "Saria!" ---- "I think we should go to North Clock Town" said Navi, "I have a good feeling about there." "Well there's only one way to be sure." I put the Ocarina to my mouth, and began to play Saria's Song. "Hello? Saria, are you there?" Skull Kid heard something, and listened closer. He realized somebody was asking, asking for Saria. "Hello?" I said, wondering what was happening. Skull Kid heard it clearly this time, "Hello?" he said, "Hello? Who-who is this?" I questioned, "This, this is Skull Kid." "Skull Kid?!?" Navi, Tatl, Tael, not so much Phos, and I spat out in unison. "Saria. She's dead." "What?" I asked, "Where are you? Why is she dead?" "I'm in West Clock Town, she has a dagger in her shoulder." ---- We arrived as fast as possible. And it didn't seem to be fast enough. Inside the building I saw Saria, nearly dead. With Skull Kid kneeling next to her. I sat in front of her. "Saria, what happened?" I asked glumly, "I was attacked, by an Iron Knuckle. He took a dagger out of his pocket and threw it at my shoulder. Xentore's reign is happening now. You need to defeat him, and find the four Terminan Sages. The sages of earth, wind, ice, and death. Woodfall, Snowhead, Bay the Great, and Ikana. Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, and Canyon." I agreed, but I asked, "Did I not already go there?" Saria responded, "You probably did. But I'm assuming you did not meet the sages. In the chamber of the boss, place powder keg." "Alright." I said, unsurely, "Can I help you?" "N-no. Leave me now, you too, Skull Kid." "We can't!" blurted out Skull Kid, "We need to help you." "I'm sorry. My time has come. Goodbye..." with that, Saria slowly turned pale. ---- Dun, dun, dun!!!!! I just did what's called "killing off a character". Click here for Chapter 15